


Morose Blood

by HOMOGRIMOIRE



Series: Unfortunate Pain Smut [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bottom Hazel Rainart, Dom!Qrow, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunk Sex, Face-Fucking, M/M, Mating Press, Nipple Play, Selfish Qrow, Smut, Sub!Hazel, That's their ship name, Top Qrow Branwen, Unfortunate Pain, my ship now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOMOGRIMOIRE/pseuds/HOMOGRIMOIRE
Summary: Qrow fucks Hazel because they're both horny and drunk. (Despite the title, there's no blood in this.)
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Hazel Rainart
Series: Unfortunate Pain Smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206848
Kudos: 1





	Morose Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here I am again like boo boo the fool. Anyways, the song I got some inspiration from was Black Blood, hence the title, from Shadow of the Colossus. It plays when you encounter The Eighth Colossus Kuromori, who is a very nerve-wracking boss. Only the first colossus and this one made me feel very genuinely scared, so very scared. Love that feeling! Anyways again, please do enjoy this.

It began when they locked eyes in that bar. They were both itching for a fight. Vengeance, hatred, grief. That was what drove him. Grief, hatred, vengeance. That is what drove the other man as well. 

Qrow readied his weapon, already shifting its form. Summer was dead, surely because of Salem. He couldn’t reach Salem yet, so one of her lieutenants would have to do for now. Hazel was already preparing himself for the oncoming blow. He was fully prepared to take the other man’s life. Any who helped Ozpin perpetuate a world where children like Gretchen would die in a futile war, would die as well. 

This was their second fight as enemies, and the first bar they wreaked together. They would fight many more times over the years, wreak many more bars, but never gaining enough of an upper hand to end the other’s life. Qrow considered that it was his luck he ran into the other man so much. Eventually, they ceased their fighting, only engaging in it if necessary or if directly ordered to do so by the respective immortal they followed. 

They were both in their late thirties now, the simple emotions they had felt before dulled by time, though still there all the same. If they ever saw each other, they just knew to be alert, and prepare for a potential fight if conflict became unavoidable for one reason or another. On such occasions, Qrow made ample use of his avian form to spy on the foreboding man. Hazel was easy enough to keep track of, but proved too often to be a boring target. He often spent his time in seedy places, doing odd jobs that seemed unbefitting of someone so close to Salem. No doubt they played some role in her plan, for even a grain of rice can tip the scales.

On quite a few occasions, Qrow had followed the man around only to find that he was just in the city for a quick fuck with a random guy. It was easy to forget the enemy was human. That aside, it always reminded Qrow of how horny and lonely he was. Though, he was always able to find some temporary solace rather quickly. Any self-respecting city managed a sex work agency after all. Worker’s rights and income taxes from the lucrative industry and all that.

Qrow never really looked into how they worked. On the website, he always just ordered a random person for the night. And that night, right on schedule, a person would show up at wherever he was staying, they’d get each other off, and the person would leave, sometimes showering before that. For what his life was and what he thought of himself, nothing was more perfect to Qrow. But, if there was no such agency, he could always get lucky. Surprisingly, that was the one aspect of his life that seemed to be unaffected by his semblance. 

But, it seemed to decide to act up one particular night. He got stupid drunk, and was stupid horny. He went to the city’s sex work site, and ordered a fun surprise for the night. His only specific request was they they were stupid drunk as well. Nothing like waking up in the morning after a wild night and trying to awkwardly piece things together. It was a problem he often decided to let his sober self deal with. 

Just as he got to his room, he got a text from an unknown number, letting him know they’d be there in half an hour. He asked them if they wanted something to drink, they said whatever. Qrow then made a quick stop at the liquor store around the corner to grab some more alcohol. He returned to his motel room ten minutes later. With time to kill, he threw the booze in the mini fridge and hopped in the shower, letting the mystery person know beforehand, and that the door was open.

He entered his motel room, and threw all his clothes off him, each article landing in some random spot. Now naked, he entered the bathroom to take a warm shower, because it was too cold outside for a cold shower. He was tempted to rub one out right then and there, thinking about pounding someone’s hole, or perhaps getting pounded himself, but practiced some self-control, a thing he was not particularly well known for. He knew he’d have a good cum or two real soon if he just waited. He was hoping they were wanting something rough, because he was in a rough kinda mood himself. 

Just as he shut the shower off, he heard the door open, a man with a deep voice announcing his presence. It made Qrow shudder with anticipation. Whether he ended up getting pounded, or pounding the other man, it was sure to be a fun night. And well, the night was young. They could very well end up pounding each other. That sounded like a perfect way to end a Friday night to Qrow. 

He let the man know he was just drying up, and that there was a beer in the fridge for him. The man responded that he’d be _ready_ for whatever Qrow wanted when he came out. He’d yet to decide on whether he wanted to use the man first, or let the man use him first. He figured he’d sort that out when he saw the man. Naked and still very horny, he walked out the bathroom to be greeted by the sight of a colossal, dark-skinned man. He had already thrown off his shirt, it and a coat sitting haphazardly on a chair, and was proceeding to shimmy out of his pants.

“Sorry.” he apologized for not being in the nude already. “Had a looot of drinks. 

There.” he said as he finally got his pants off, revealing that he had gone commando. “So, what do you have in miiind, handsome?” he slurred as he turned around with an eager, drunken smile on his face. It immediately disappeared when he saw who he signed up to service. Hazel let out an appropriate curse. The moment was quite the mood killer. 

Qrow should have figured that voice sounded familiar. For the next moment, they stared at each other in awkward silence, eyes locked. Qrow considered heading back into the bathroom and taking another shower. By the time he got out, Hazel would surely be gone. Yet… 

“Do you… uuh, still wanna fuck?” Qrow somewhat cautiously asked. Yes, this was a bad idea, but he was drunk and horny, and Hazel was admittedly very hot and naked and already there. The other man considered the proposition for a brief moment.

“… Truce?” he said, and held out his hand to seal the deal. Yes, this was a bad idea, but he was drunk and horny and Qrow was admittedly hot and naked and right there. Another moment of considering the proposition, this time from Qrow. 

“Fuck it.” he sighed with a shrug, and went to give the man a firm handshake. The other did not attempt to fling him across the room or something, so that was a good start. 

Immediately, they began to aggressively make out. Qrow didn’t care if it’s kinda awkward for Hazel. But, he wanted contact, lots of it. He swayed over to the bed, Hazel following his lead. He pushed Hazel down onto it with a little bit of force. Seeing the huge man sprawled along the length of the bed, his hairy chest heaving with lust, a hungry desperation in his eyes, his cock throbbing and beginning to leak precum… It makes Qrow decide to be a little shit, that he’s gonna make Hazel suffer. 

Normally, he’s not one for toying with people like this, but there’s a fine layer of hatred that covered his lust. He was going to make this about him, not Hazel, not the larger man’s satisfaction. If he got off from whatever Qrow was doing with him, fine, good for him. If he didn’t, then whatever. But, if there was something the man didn’t want to do, he’d respect that. He wanted to be selfish, not a monster. Besides, it wasn’t like Hazel couldn’t stop Qrow from doing anything he didn’t want. There were many benefits to being an eight foot wall of muscle that felt no pain.

However, it is said that pain is a type of pleasure. That being said, Qrow playing with his nipples as he lay on top of him, mouth sucking and nibbling on one and a hand fondling the other, did not bring much pleasure. But, having another man play with him so fulfilled an innate desire he had: to simply be intimate with another. The intimacy of that, and their bodies grinding against each other aroused Hazel to no end. His cock rubbing against one of Qrow’s thighs, Qrow’s cock grinding against his stomach, was simply not enough. A needy moan escaped his mouth.

Hazel felt Qrow stop messing with his nipples, and reach on the side of the bed for something. He didn’t care, and kept on grinding his cock against Qrow, moaning away all the while. His moaning was interrupted by something being stuffed in his mouth. It tasted of salty sweat, and, and smelled of that and the musk of dried cum.

“Shut up.” Qrow growled, looking Hazel directly into his eyes with such a ferocity. Hazel swore he could have came then and there, but he did not. “Legs up.” he ordered as he got up. Hazel did as he was told, so lustfully eager for what was to come and intoxicated by the jockstrap stuffed in his mouth. 

The feeling of Qrow’s wet, hot tongue against the entrance of his hole snapped him out of his carnally induced delirium, eliciting a muffled moan. His hole tightened up on instinct, but soon relaxed the more Qrow ate him out, the shorter man’s lewd moans making him cry out for more. 

Qrow gave him more, but knew it wasn’t enough for Hazel. While enjoying eating the man’s ass, he stroked his cock with one hand, enough to derive a satisfactory pleasure, but not enough to send him over the edge. With his other hand, he tortured Hazel’s sensitive cock, gathering the slick precum onto his hand and then slowly stroking it, feeling every inch, each throb a plea for mercy. To Qrow, that plea for mercy was a call for suffering. He switched to using his fingers to open the man up. He wanted to see the man’s face.

“You know…” Qrow began, letting the man lustful moan as Qrow slipped in two fingers, his other hand still on Hazel’s cock. “You seemed pretty loose. Am I someone’s sloppy seconds today, or are you that much of a whore?” Between the jockstrap in his mouth and Qrow finding his prostate, Hazel was in no position to answer. Qrow took that opportunity to deliver another bout of suffering. He moved his precum covered hand to the head of Hazel’s cock, and mercilessly rubbed the sensitive area, making the man scream as he jerked upward. 

The way he screamed from overstimulation was music to Qrow’s ears. He gave a cruel laugh as he removed his hand, letting Hazel catch his breath meanwhile. Qrow took the moment to admire the other man, how mighty had been reduced to a moaning mess. He was sweaty, making his skin shine under the cheap motel lights. His cock was still twitching begging for more. Qrow was happy to oblige. 

This time, he set his mouth to torture the dick. It was an impressive cock, though unsurprisingly, of course. He started by lapping his tongue along the length, a hand at the base of the cock moving to periodically stroke it. The salty taste of sweat and precum served on a fat, juicy cock such as Hazel’s may as well have been a delicacy best enjoyed slowly, because that is what Qrow did. He took his time to become better acquainted with every inch of it, much to the dismay and delight of Hazel. He tried to get some semblance of control by trying to place his hand on Qrow’s head to control the pace, but the shorter man slapped it away. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Qrow questioned, an eyebrow raised. Hazel quickly muffled a no, shaking his head. “Are you sure?” he asked, a wicked grin on his face as he shoved three fingers onto Hazel’s wet,loose hole. A groan escaped his mouth as Qrow massaged his prostate, his hips going with the motions. Qrow, in a devious mood, decided to make Hazel cum. He needed some lube after all. 

As he toyed with the man’s hole, he jerked Hazel’s cock at a steady pace. Qrow didn’t have to wait too long. When his hips began to buck more violently and his groans became more loud, Qrow gave it a few quick more jerks, and removed his hand, denying him proper release. Hazel whimpered as the cum dribbled out. After gathering the hot cum and slathering it on his large cock, he teased the larger man’s entrance a little more with his cum covered fingers. 

Now, Qrow had never assumed he’d been given such a gift, with him seeming to have always been the genetically unfortunate one in comparison to his sister. But, as he had learned when he and Tai had jerked off together at Beacon, his dick was actually huge. Tai, who actually had access to porn growing up, could tell that instantly. Now having slept around and watched a lot of porn, Qrow knew this to be true. He was grateful that his sex life was absolutely wonderful in comparison to pretty much the rest of his life.

Hazel begging to be fucked was a testament to this. Qrow preferred the man Hazel to be moaning through the jockstrap that gagged him, but he had to point. All this foreplay made Qrow all too happy pound right into his hole. Hazel let out a moan of relief, finally experiencing the main event. After having shoved his cock into the other man’s ass down to the hilt, he began by slowly sliding his cock in and out, appreciating the larger man’s hole. 

Meanwhile, Hazel was lost in lustful bliss. The feeling of Qrow stretching him with his cock and rubbing against his prostate was euphoric. He even neglected his own cock, choosing to focus on Qrow gently fucking him with his own cum as lube. 

Once Qrow picked up the pace, he switched to the mating press position, jamming his cock down into the man’s hole with even greater intensity. As Qrow fucked him, they made out, intensely kissing one another with a lustful craze. Qrow then moved to sucking on Hazel’s neck, hoping to leave a mark, even if aura would heal it. Hazel let him, salaciously groaning and moaning all the while as he clung onto Qrow. Soon, the sensation of Qrow sliding in and out of him, hitting his prostate each time, sent Hazel over the edge again. 

He came with a yelp and a moan, begging for Qrow to not stop. He did not relent, and proceeded to fuck Hazel even harder and faster. He was reduced to a sloppy mess once more from overstimulation as Qrow continued using him. Then, he felt Qrow’s pace become more erratic. Qrow shifted back to kissing Hazel on his lips as he came, moaning into the other man’s mouth as his pace mellowed out to better enjoy Hazel’s ass as he pumped it full of cum. 

Eventually, their lips parted, and Qrow slid his dick out with a hiss, Hazel grunting at the sudden emptiness. Hazel laid there for a moment, content with having been fucked so hard. He felt Qrow hop off the bed, and then back on, this time on top of Hazel.

“We’re not done yet, big guy.” Qrow grinned, slapping his still hard and wet cock on the side of Hazel’s face. And he thought he had stamina. Greedily, he took the cock into his mouth. Qrow proceeding to face fuck him caught him off guard, making him gag, but Qrow kept on mercilessly going, satisfactorily groaning every second. Quicker than Qrow had hoped, Hazel had caught up and got used to the rhythm. Qrow had to respect that he didn’t pull away though.

Hazel took as much as he could, letting it hit the back of his throat repeatedly. He began to stroke his cock, moaning into Qrow’s cock. After about a few more minutes of face fucking, only stopping a few times to catch his breath, Hazel felt that Qrow was about to cum, and he braced himself, his own climax on the verge as well. With a groan that was almost a scream, Qrow shot his load down Hazel’s throat, Hazel eagerly swallowing it as he came himself.

The next thing he knows, it’s midday and he’s in some unknown room. He quickly gathers himself, and remembered some of what transpired the night before. It wasn’t often he got to be dominated. Most guys saw a big man like him and their first instinct was to let him take the lead and let their ass be destroyed. It was a nice change of pace, even if it was with one of Ozpin’s puppets.

Speaking of Qrow, Hazel noticed that he wasn’t there. He jumped up and scanned the room. No Qrow in sight. The shower wasn’t on, so that meant he was out. At least he kept true to their truce. Hazel could respect that about him at least. Still, he was the enemy. There would be no mercy on the battlefield. However, he wouldn't be averse to fucking around with Qrow again. He even kinda hoped Qrow felt the same… 

He shook the thought out of his head. If the opportunity presented itself, he’d take it. If it didn’t, then it didn’t. What will be, will be. What won’t be, won’t. He gathered his clothes and made his way to the restroom to shower off the remnants of the previous night’s lustful activities.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're here, please talk to me about Qrow/Hazel. I have so many thoughts about them. I have a whole slow burn fic I'm working on right now for them. I'm 9 chapters in, and they've barely even talked to each other. Why do I make myself suffer. But! it is mostly a redemption fic with Emerald and Mercury as well, with Hazel also finding out he's Oscar's dad. I love that headcanon. It opens up so many painful possibilities. :) Ok, but I swear I'll write something with them that isn't that or smut. Though, I did originally intend for this fic to be a hate fuck with Hazel pounding Qrow in a back alley behind some bar. So that's something I'll write eventually too. And I also have a rockstar/bodyguard au started, about 700 words rn, that I'll finish someday maybe. And I'm also thinking of continuing this fic with a plot oriented second chapter. But I also want to write some unrequited IronQrow. The headcanon that James loves Qrow, but never admitted it and Qrow doesn't feel the same is a personal favorite of mine. God, there I go again with a whole essay for end notes. Well, I'll just end this by saying that I thank you for taking the time to read this. I appreciate it, especially for a rare pair like this. But, there's no place I'd rather be.


End file.
